Smurfette's Inner Beauty/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. It is the time of the annual Smurf Art Festival, which is one of this smurf's favorite times of the year when every Smurf gets the chance to express themselves artistically with a subject chosen for the year's contest. This smurf has participated in the past in the Smurf Art Festival during this smurf's visits to the Smurf Village when this smurf was in Psychelia, and over the years this smurf's artistic skill has grown to the point where the other Smurfs feel that it is better for this smurf not to participate in the contest because this smurf ends up winning most of the time. While this smurf feels disappointed in having to keep myself from active participation in the contest as a contestant, Papa Smurf feels that this smurf could better serve as a judge so that this smurf wouldn't feel left out. As this smurf remembers the years that have been spent visiting the Smurf Village, this smurf has been an avid student of Painter Smurf, Sculptor Smurf, and Scribbler Smurf, whose unique talents as artists have inspired this smurf to become an artist so that this smurf could offer something to the advancement of Smurf culture at large, seen from the perspective of a Smurf whose life was mostly lived apart from the Smurf community. Personally, this smurf feels that those Smurfs will be better remembered as legendary artists by future generations of Smurfs, which is not something that this smurf takes very lightly out of a sense of what personal pride this smurf has in my abilities. Nonetheless, this smurf wants to see them succeed and become recognized as the Smurfs that they were meant to be. ----- Every Smurf gathered around the speaking mushroom at the sound of Harmony's horn for Papa Smurf's latest announcement. "My little Smurfs," Papa Smurf began, "as you all know, tomorrow is the annual Smurf Art Festival, which is when every Smurf is invited to test their skill smurfing this year's subject for the Masterpiece Of The Year. The winner of the contest will smurf the honor of having his work be smurfed on public display for all the Smurfs in the village to see, and will be smurfed with a month's supply of smurfberry pudding." Every Smurf cheered at the news, except for Grouchy. "I hate contests," he muttered. "None of you Smurfs stand a chance to smurf the masteurpiesa de l'année, because I am going to be the Smurf who will win it," Painter said proudly. "Says you, M'sieu Painter," Sculptor said. "The winner of this year's Smurf Art Festival is going to be me, mark my smurfs." "Neither of you is going to smurf the Masterpiece Of The Year award, mes amis, because I'm going to be the Smurf who will win the contest," Scribbler said. And this started up an argument among the other Smurfs who also joined in to claim themselves as the potential winner of the contest, until Duncan McSmurf interrupted them. "Hold your horseflies, laddies. We still need to pick who or what's going to be the subject of the year for the contest, or else none of you is going to be the winner." "Duncan is correct, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper added. "We need to choose what's going to be the subject for us to smurf our talents with so that Empath and Papa Smurf can choose the winner of the contest when it's all said and smurfed." "How about we have Smurfette be this year's subject for the contest?" Snappy suggested. "Me? But I have been the subject of the contest for the past five smurfs now," Smurfette said. "Oui, mademoiselle," Painter said. "But what better Smurf to have as our inspiration than the angel in blue?" "Oh, come on, Smurfette," Sassette encouraged. "Every Smurf thinks you're so pretty that they can't stop smurfing pictures of you. Even I'm jealous because I want to be just as pretty as you." "Why not just one more time for the sake of your fellow Smurfs?" Hefty said. "Yeah, please, one more time for us?" Handy added. And soon every Smurf in the crowd was trying to encourage Smurfette to accept being this year's subject until finally she said, "All right, all right! If it will make every Smurf happy, I'll be the subject for this year's Art Festival contest!" "HURRAY!" every Smurf in the crowd cheered. "Well, it smurfs like this year's subject has already been chosen," Papa Smurf said. "Tomorrow will be the day when the contest will start, so make sure you're well prepared and rested beforehand. This contest will require lots of concentration if you're going to be the one who will smurf for the award." "Yes, Papa Smurf," every Smurf said in unison. After the announcement ended and every Smurf went to going about their business, Empath took a walk with Smurfette. "So how does it feel to be the honored subject for this year's Smurf Art Festival contest for the sixth time in a row?" "I would think by now the Smurfs would be tired of having me smurf for them in their contest, Empath, but I don't think that's ever going to be the case as long as I'm the only female adult Smurf here," Smurfette said. "You can't help that you're also the most beautiful of all the Smurfs here, either," Empath said. "Whatever spells Papa Smurf used to turn you into a real Smurf must have included one that would give you beauty for as long as you live." "Beauty for as long as I live," Smurfette said to herself, thinking over those words. "Hmmmm...I wonder how beautiful I would still be at Papa Smurf's age, whether I would smurf old gracefully or become like that witch Hogatha." "Who's this Hogatha that this smurf heard so much about?" Empath asked. "Oh, she's this ugly old witch who smurfs by herself in that castle on the other side of the forest, Empath," Smurfette answered. "She wants to become so beautiful to smurf the man of her dreams that she would smurf anything with her magic to make that happen. She even smurfnapped me one time because she wanted naturally blond hair like mine and tried to force me to smurf off my own hair." "That must have been terrible, Smurfette," Empath said. "How did you escape that fate?" "Well, Papa Smurf came with Hefty and Barber to smurf me out by having Barber smurf a portion of Hogatha's bearskin rug and dyeing it yellow so that it would appear that I have smurfed off my hair while I hid mine underneath my hat," Smurfette said. "She smurfed the hair into her potion which she then smurfed onto her head, and then hair grew so long and thick that she couldn't smurf her way through to do anything, and that's how I managed to escape." "This smurf senses that she isn't the type who would give up so quickly on fulfilling her desires, as in the case of Gargamel wanting to get his revenge on us for thwarting his selfish purposes," Empath said. "I wouldn't want to think of what she's smurfing right now, Empath," Smurfette said. "Besides, I've got a Smurf Art Festival contest to prepare myself for, and I've got to smurf my best for the boys." "I hate thinking about Hogatha," Grouchy said, overhearing the conversation. ----- Meanwhile, in the castle on the other side of the Smurf Forest, a short fat old witch called Hogatha is sitting at a desk in front of a mirror, typing with a keyboard while watching images appear in the mirror in much the same fashion as would a person sitting in front of a personal computer display monitor. "Ooh, this Mirror Net has cost me a pretty penny, Harold, but if it will help me find beauty tips as well as the man of my dreams, it will be worth it," Hogatha spoke while her pet vulture Harold listened. "Let's see what's going on in Magebook today." She moved what appeared to be something like a computer mouse to cause the images on the screen to change to the home page of the magicians' social network. "Oh, here it is...an announcement of Harlequin appearing at the Wizard's Ball tomorrow night. Oh, he's such a handsome sorcerer that I wish that I could meet him in person. I might as well go to my own page and see if there are any responses from him." She went to her own page on Magebook and clicked on the responses icon to see what anybody had to say to her. "Oh, there it is...it's a response from Harlequin!" she said. "'Dear Hogatha, I am thoroughly impressed by your picture of yourself and believe that you are truly a woman of such stunning beauty and great magical ability. I would like very much for you to attend the Wizard's Ball tomorrow so that we could meet in person. Yours truly, Harlequin the Great.' Oh, what an exciting moment it will be! I will finally get to meet the true Harlequin instead of that phony masquerade that numbskull wizard Gargamel had put on to get his hands on that bird call." Harold squawked and reacted in revulsion at the mention of Gargamel. "Oh, but wait a minute...Harlequin wants to see me in all my stunning beauty, and what I put on my page for my image just isn't the real me at all, just that image of me when I was going after those magic earrings to capture the Smurfs," Hogatha said, realizing something. "What am I going to do about that? I can't just whip up the same potion again and try fooling him into thinking that I'm this ravishing beauty that I'm truly not. That potion unfortunately isn't waterproof, so that means I'll have to find some other way to make myself beautiful enough for him." Harold squawked out an answer that made Hogatha realize something. "Oh, right, there's got to be some magical beauty tips from the Mirror Net that I can use to make myself into the knockout that Harlequin is expecting of me," Hogatha said. She then typed in Magical Beauty Tips into her magic mirror, and soon she was on a page where there were lots of advice from various sorcerers and witches that Hogatha looked and scrolled through until she found something of interest. "Hmmm...the Spell Of Syphonia. 'This spell will allow you to take the youth and beauty of another person and transfer it unto yourself. The catch of this spell is that, as long as it is active, the other person will weaken and eventually die if it is not removed, so use with caution or with somebody that has a very long lifespan.' Somebody with a very long lifespan..." Harold squawked as if he was thinking along with Hogatha of who has a very long lifespan. "I might as well go and see if Magebook has a page on those Smurfs," Hogatha said as she typed in the word Smurfs. She then got what she was looking for and read through the page very carefully. "'Smurfs are known to have very long lifespans in comparison to humans, aging in ten years at the rate it would take for humans to age in one year. This allows them to retain their health, youth, and beauty for longer periods of time.' I should have known that those little blue busybodies would be the longest-living creatures in the entire forest. Now I just need one Smurf in the prime of his or her youth in order to cast the spell." Harold squawked a few times, to make his mistress realize something. "What? Oh, the Spell of Syphonia," Hogatha said to herself as she went back to the page that had the spell and printed it out on a sheet of paper for her to read by herself. "It says here that the Spell of Syphonia must be used on a victim of the same gender as the caster or else the spell will not work. Oh, I should have known this was not going to be so easy. So in order to make this spell effective, I would have to cast it on Smurfette...but knowing our previous encounter, she's not going to be so easy for me to capture and cast the spell on, so that means I'm going to have to find a way to do this by remote." ----- Back in the Smurf Village, Empath was having a conversation with Tapper in his tavern while he was busy doing some cleaning. "Tapper, do you find it amazing that Smurfette would be chosen as the subject for the Smurf Art Festival contest for six years in a row, just because she's so beautiful?" Empath asked. "I would hardly find it surprising if that's the reason that she is chosen as the subject, my good Empath," Tapper said. "However, I have a feeling that most of the Smurfs are only interested in her because of her beauty and that she's the only female adult Smurf there is around here." "But what about you, Tapper?" Empath asked. "Do you love Smurfette for more than just her beauty?" "I love her just because she is a fellow Smurf like me, Empath," Tapper said. "You see, the Almighty smurfed the first woman to be beautiful not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. The outer beauty is to make the man be attracted to her, while the inner beauty is to make him realize that she will always be there for him no matter what happens or what he smurfs." "But why does it seem that females would lose their beauty as time goes on?" Empath asked. "Our time on this earth is like that of a beautiful flower...that we have our brief moment to blossom and then we smurf away like the fallen leaves in autumn," Tapper said. "Another unfortunate thing is that we're fallen creatures that are tempted into smurfing sin and evil, and that can cause us to age and lose our beauty quicker than most people. That's why people like Gargamel and Hogatha smurf much older than their natural ages would have them smurfing for humans." "It's probably a good thing that we as Smurfs are given longer lifespans so that we could age slower and appreciate what it's like to be living," Empath said. "This smurf could only wish that humans could enjoy the same benefit of our rate of aging." "That will only happen when the Almighty's Son returns to make this world a paradise that He will reign over for a thousand years, Empath," Tapper said. "Until then, we can only smurf as witnesses for the humans who must suffer the lifespans they were smurfed with because of sin, that they would be wise to live holy and righteous lives that would best please and honor the Almighty who has smurfed them in His image." Just then, Smurfette came into the tavern, crying. "Great Ancestors, Smurfette, this smurf senses that something your fellow Smurfs have done is making you upset," Empath said as he went over to comfort her. "It isn't enough that they would want me to smurf as this year's Smurf Art Festival contest subject, Empath," Smurfette said whimpering. "Now most of the Smurfs are requesting, even demanding, that I would smurf this year in what Painter would call au naturale." "Au naturale?" Empath said, realizing what Smurfette meant. "They want you to pose without your clothes on." "Well, they've certainly smurfed overboard with what they want to have for this year's Smurf Art Festival contest," Tapper said, sounding a bit indignant. "They should know that a female Smurf's body isn't for any male Smurf to smurf at if they're not married to her." "Yes, but what I am going to smurf about it?" Smurfette asked. "This request is making me feel so unsmurfy and uncomfortable with myself." "We should bring this up with Papa Smurf, Smurfette," Empath said. "After all, it's your right to choose how you would want to present yourself in public to your fellow Smurfs." "I might as well smurf with you two for some support," Tapper said, folding up his towel and putting it on the counter. "There's no way that I'm going to let the other Smurfs decide for Smurfette how she is to smurf herself." ----- In Papa Smurf's laboratory, the village leader listened to Smurfette explaining her dilemma about the other Smurfs wanting her to pose without any clothes on. Baby Smurf was in the laboratory playing with some toys while the discussion was going on. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that my little Smurfs would want you to smurf off yourself in such a fashion that they would be harassing you, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I will let the other Smurfs know that just because you agree to be the subject for the Smurf Art Festival doesn't mean that they get to choose how you are to appear as the subject." "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I knew that you would help me." "However, should you decide that you would want to appear as a nude model to your fellow Smurfs for the contest, I want to be sure that you would feel comfortable with smurfing that decision," Papa Smurf warned. "After all, it's your body that will be on display for the other Smurfs to smurf their works of art from, and you may not like what the end results will be." "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Papa Smurf, you're not actually going to encourage Smurfette to appear without clothes before her fellow Smurfs," Tapper said, not believing what he was hearing. "I'm smurfing nothing of the sort, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "I'm just letting Smurfette know that she has a choice, and that with the choice come consequences. But if she wants to smurf as a nude model for the contest, then I will smurf nothing to keep that from happening as long as she knows what she's smurfing." Tapper sighed. "Aye, Papa Smurf. I will leave what Smurfette wants to smurf in her capable hands." "I know you mean well, Tapper," Smurfette said, smiling. "I thank you for smurfing here with me no matter what." As they left Papa Smurf's laboratory, Smurfette spoke to Empath privately. "I have never posed nude in front of any Smurf before, which makes me feel so embarrassed about myself. I don't know how I will be able to handle smurfing myself before the other Smurfs." "This smurf will be there beside you to help you feel comfortable if that's what you plan to do with yourself for the contest, Smurfette," Empath said. "Besides, this smurf doesn't think that the other Smurfs will be much of a problem if they already know what a female Smurf looks like." "You're not going to feel jealous about me smurfing nude in public now, are you?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf knows there are some things you won't give another Smurf until you're married, so displaying yourself before the others isn't going to make this smurf jealous at all," Empath said. "Well, if that's what I'm going to smurf, then I'm going to have to practice in front of a mirror until I feel so sure of myself for smurfing it," Smurfette said as the two of them reached the door to her house. "I'll smurf you later, Empath," she said as she kissed him and then went inside. As Empath walked away from Smurfette's house, he began to wonder what Smurfette would look like completely nude. He had a feeling that Tapper wouldn't like the idea of Smurfette going through with wanting to be a nude model. ----- In Hogatha's castle, the evil witch was going through her closet full of old clothes and jewelry, throwing each item she got her hands on outside the closet until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is...my Seeing Eye Amulet," Hogatha said. "With this little beauty, I will be able to cast the spell on that little blonde bluebell without her even knowing that I was around. Now I just need to put it on my pet so that he will be able to find her wherever she happens to be in the forest." Harold reacted as if he didn't like what his mistress was planning to do with him. "Hold still, you old buzzard...you're not getting out of this job that easily," Hogatha said as she grabbed Harold and forced him to wear the amulet around his neck. "There...now you're going to fly around the forest and help me find that Smurfette, and when I do, she's going to be the one who will be in desperate need for some magical beauty tips, for however long she has to live with her new looks." Hogatha laughed and snorted at the thought of what was to become of Smurfette. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Inner Beauty chapters